VS Yaoi AU- Scars
by Siren-Sleep
Summary: Character study of two my OCs from my original comic V.S. Vampire Soldier. Xain rescues Kadin from a vampire prison and the two men bond as they travel. Kadin's past trauma is revealed by Xain's twisted desires.


You do NOT need to be familiar with the comic V.S. Vampire Soldier to read this. All you need to know is:  
>The main character Xain is a human-vampire (a human with vampire parents and powers) seeking to discover his origins. He meets a silver-haired human named Kadin who claims to be able to help him. Together they break Kadin out of prison and travel to the Vampire Capitol. This is not cannon and features a very OOC Yandere!Xain. Enjoy and heed the warnings.<p>

Warnings: Violence, blood, mentions of rape/torture/sexual assault/death/graphic injuries/disfigurement; possessiveness, marking/branding, recalling past trauma, dealing with triggers, insomnia, male on male, sex, anal, blood as lube, masturbation, blowjob, voyeurism, scarification, scratching, cursing, alternate universe, OOC main characters, plot divergence

Xain is 18 and Kadin, 22

Xain and Kadin had been traveling together for about a week now. Slowly heading towards the Vampire Capitol, Xain seeks a mysterious women whom he claims has some connection to him. Kadin promised to aid Xain in his search, as Xain had freed him from the vampire's prison. Despite the bond that was forming between the two and the long days spent relying on each other, Kadin had yet to reveal anything about his past nor time spent within the prison. Xain grew more curious with each passing day. He also grew worried at the state Kadin had been in since their escape. Whatever had happened had been damaging, both physically and, apparently, mentally. Kadin's body was covered in injures that couldn't seem to heal and he would refuse to sleep until he passed out, always twitching and shouting during sleep.

Due to Xain's repulsion to the scent of blood, he was often afraid to assist Kadin when he was dealing with his numerous wounds. Luckily, Kadin had a strong personality and will, and was mostly able to take care of himself. Xain was highly agile and resourceful and therefore, he spent most of his time scrounging for food or supplies for the two of them. It still left Xain extremely curious as to how exactly he got into that state.

Another day passed and they managed upon a cold mountain stream. While Kadin followed it upward for a larger source, Xain searched around for food. Not even a few minutes into his search, he stumbled into a small hole which turned out to be a rabbit den. A few scratches later he was hurrying back up the stream with two dead rabbits, elated.

Entering into a more rocky then wooded area he searched around for Kadin. He found him when he slipped through some tall bushes near the edge of the stream. The stream widened into a larger pool where a small waterfall was feeding it from above. However Xain didn't take a step further when he saw the state Kadin was in.

Kadin knelt within the shallow pool, nude, grimacing as he splashed the water over his bleeding wounds.

Xain had seen him naked before, though it had been dark and his mind certainly wasn't paying attention to that particular fact, when he helped Kadin escape from the prison. But here, his mind wasn't stressed under the threat of discovery or fearful of his situation or worried for the dying man who needed his help. Here and now he could admire Kadin's body and finally see in full the work the prison had wrought on him.

Xain thought he must have been well toned and muscled at one point, but starvation had drained him to the core. His skin was pale and clung to his bones, especially around his chest. White and dark pink scars littered his body, but most crawled all around his right arm. Long, thin marks tore across his back, from what must have been whipping. Despite the scars, Kadin's body was curved and well proportioned, his shoulders inherently wide and waist small. His neck was long and his silver hair, now slightly damp on the ends, hung past his shoulders in disarray. Kadin was kneeling in the water which nearly came up to his waist with his back mostly turned Xain's direction. He still had not noticed Xain's presence.

Xain found himself blushing. It was just another man, why was he embarrassed? He thought maybe he was invading his privacy since Kadin had seemed so intent on keeping Xain in the dark about his...torture. That must have been it. Torture.

Kadin must have been kept in the prison and tortured. Xain backed up slightly when Kadin hissed as he rubbed a cloth over another open wound. He angrily dunked the cloth into the pool, which must have been freezing, Xain thought. Slowly, Kadin stood up shakily, using the surrounding rocks for support. He turned and took a deep breath, shivering slightly, then took a couple steps back to lean into the rock, trying to catch his breath.

Xain could now see his front, and his long legs, those too covered in scars. That's when he saw a strange symbol burned into his chest, near the middle where his heart is. It was spiked with a crown at the center. It was burned ugly red-brown and raised from his skin, like a brand.

A vision of the symbol glowing hot yellow at the end of a metal rod gleamed before Xain's eyes. The rod was lowered toward the sweating, panting chest of Kadin who was tied down to a table, struggling with all his might. A scream ripped through Xain's thoughts as the brand was pushed into Kadin's skin, steaming and sizzling.

He caught his breath and panicked, nearly falling backwards when his thoughts returned to him. Kadin was still resting in the pool, tending his wounds. The scream had just been his imagination. Still Xain cheeks burned hot and his body had strangely begun to warm up as well. However, he continued to stare at Kadin's dripping wet body, with him still unaware of Xain's return.

Xain's eyes fell to the open, bleeding wounds on his right arm. Slices and gouges and even his missing ring finger. He noted the crookedness in all of Kadin's remaining fingers and the rough patches of discoloration around his wrists. His lower right arm is disfigured, a deep, pinched crevice in the muscle runs down the middle and stretches from his elbow to wrist. His shoulder too, is discolored and scarred.

Xain bit his lip, eyes nearly tearing up at the extreme damage he could now see on Kadin's entire body.

He'd been tortured endlessly... and with the many layers of scarring, it must have been for a very long time.

It was then that Xain's eyes finally dropped onto Kadin's cock. Shrunk and hidden due to the cold mountain water and year end weather, but large none the less. But the sight of it still sent a shiver of something through Xain. Maybe the fear that that part of him too, was attacked and scarred. Xain noted the wet silver hair that fell down at it's top, trailing from his abdomen, and the creamy pale color of the surrounding skin of his thighs...

Why the hell was he feeling this way for a friend. An injured, weakened friend who relied on his support. A friend who had apparently gone through hell before he had been saved.

Xain returned his eyes to the scars as Kadin again dipped his body down to wash away fresh blood. The red mixed into the water and swirled until it faded away.

Blood dripping down Kadin's arm. Dark red pouring from the open flesh wounds ripped from his body by a sick, serrated blade. Kadin's arm twitching in it's straps, clawing at the air, at something to make it stop. His screams and plees to stop. To let him go. Please! No, no! Gods please-!

Xain made a deep sound in the back of his throat and sucked in air. His body felt like it was on fire. Was it rage and anger at those who had tortured his friend? The hardness in his pants said something different.

Frightened at his own reactions, he quietly retreated from the bathing Kadin, who still had not noticed the intrusion. He stumbled and pushed his way through the forest back down the stream, breathing hard. He pulled to the side and found a large rock to rest on.

His heart still beating wildly, he could not get the images surfacing in his mind to leave. The scars on his wrists... Kadin with his arms above his head, wrists chained and strung up toward the ceiling, ankles chained to the floor. Naked and struggling on display for a room full of laughing vampires. Xain groaned again and shifted his legs, trying to get relief for his throbbing pleasure.

What the hell was wrong with him, he could not stop thinking about Kadin. It filled his mind, intoxicating him. The image of Kadin bathing the blood away. Kadin being forced face first into the water, his arms tied behind him. Grabbed by his silver hair and unable to break away, struggling for air.

Xain finally reached into his pants and grabbed himself, gasping at the change of temperature. He pulled at it, relishing the rough friction it caused.

He saw Kadin's face, twisted in agony and pain.

Xain groaned aloud, jerking his hand across his cock forcefully.

Kadin's mouth open in a soundless scream, his eyes wide and dilated.

He was close, sweating profusely he rubbed his thumb over the tip, dipping into some of the pre that was beading at the top. He mimicked Kadin's fantasized face, mouth wide open, eyebrows furrowed , all except his eyes, which were closed in bliss.

Suddenly he heard a crunching sound and leaves shook beside him.

Kadin emerged from the bushes looking worried and slightly panicked, now clothed and bandaged.

"Xain! It sounded like you were in pain, what-?"

But as Xain locked eyes with the object of his fantasies, he couldn't help but come then and there. He yelled and fell to the side, attempting to hide himself, but it was too late.

Kadin blanched and immediately averted his eyes saying, "Ahh! S-sorry!" he quickly turned and walked back toward the stream without another word.

Xain stayed crumpled on the ground on his stomach, blushing and biting his lip. Shit. It took him several minutes to calm down, from both the embarrassment and the high of the release. He felt better now that it was taken care of, but remained upset with himself that he had been so turned on by Kadin's imagined torture. Angry, he focused his mind instead on deciding whether it would help or make things much worse if Kadin were to tell him everything.

The following days traversing the edge of the mountains were difficult for the both of them. Despite Xain's good luck in hunting and gathering food, Kadin's condition seemed to continue to grow worse. He relied more and more on Xain's assistance, and his pride refused to allow frequent breaks. Though there seemed to be no awkwardness between them any longer, which Xain was thankful for. Xain would often make Kadin smile at odd remarks or his attitude. However, despite the shrinking distance between the two, Kadin still refused to tell Xain about his past and the prison. Xain would worriedly ask him about it whenever they stopped to treat his wounds. Xain insisted that if he were to know the extent of Kadin's wounds, he could better treat him. Kadin would grow silent or angry, change the topic, make an excuse or ignore him. Xain could tell it hurt him to talk about it, but just couldn't bring himself to drop it. It was frustrating him, and in more ways then one.

Well into the night, Xain paused to rub his hands together in an attempt to warm himself. He turned to Kadin, preparing to argue that they should stop and start a fire. But Kadin had fallen behind quite significantly and now stood in a daze several feet back. Xain approached him slowly, worried.

"Uhhh, Kadin?"

Xain stood in front of the still man and looked into his unfocused eyes. He was sweating, despite the cold night. Kadin opened his mouth as if to speak, then tilted sideways, his knees buckling. In shock, but sharp reflexes kicking in, Xain managed to grab Kadin before his head smashed directly into the rocky wall beside them.

Now clutching Kadin tightly, Xain began to panic. He lowered them both the ground and shook Kadin, lifting up his head to feel it. He was burning up, sweating and completely passed out.

"Shit... shit shit shit!" Xain stammered, eyes darting around, seeking some kind of solution. They were still too far away from any town or village according to their map. He'd have to do something about the fever for now and then find a way to fight the infection as soon as they reached another town.

Xain stood up with Kadin's limp body then thought briefly on how best ot carry him. He pulled Kadin, facing his front, toward him and wrapped his arms around his middle. He lowered himself to Kadin's legs and grabbed them from behind. When he lifted, Kadin's upper body slumped over his back and Xain steadied himself with the weight. He quickly hurried them both off, seeking another cold mountain stream.

Finally Xain came across a rather wide flowing stream, incredibly shallow and filled with hundreds of smooth rocks. He lowered himself to his knees and released Kadin slowly onto the ground beside him. He began to reach for Kadin's gray jacket when he suddenly hesitated.

He could smell it. Blood.

Surely, it was seeping through his clothes and bandages. Xain bit his lip. He couldn't stand the smell, it always did something funny to him. However, Kadin needed his help, and the wounds would continue to fester if he was not washed properly or cooled down. He took a deep breath and began removing Kadin's clothes.

He tried to hold his breath when the shirt, sticky with fresh blood, was revealed. Even now he could see that dark spots were appearing on his upper thigh through his pants. It was no use. He'd have to move through whatever this reaction was if he was going to save Kadin.

He stripped him slowly, and removed the useless bloodied bandages. Finally naked besides some thin underwear Xain left for both of their modesty's sake, he pulled Kadin around to the shallow stream and lowered him into it. The stream was so shallow that, laying flat with Xain propping his head up slightly, the water merely rushed against the side of Kadin's body and flowed around him. Xain scooped up the surrounding freezing cold water and splashed it against the bleeding wounds as well as Kadin's face.

Kadin unconsciously hissed in pain and the cold water spilt into his wounds. Xain took several gulps of cold mountain air in an attempt to calm himself. His heart was beginning to beat wildly and he was feeling a strange urge in his stomach, all from the scent of Kadin's blood.

He continued to wash away the blood as Kadin groaned and jerked in pain. The sounds and movements were bringing back the thoughts that he had tried so desperately to push out of his mind these last few days.

He scooped up the water and pressed it through Kadin's hair and across his burning head. However, Kadin's twitching was growing worse and they way he moved against Xain body, who was kneeling beside him, was doing a number on Xain.

Hurriedly he splashed water onto his own face, and unknowingly let Kadin's head dip too far into the water, splashing him across his nose and mouth. Kadin jerked and flailed wildly, screaming aloud.

Xain quickly recovered him, but Kadin was now shaking violently, still unconscious. Xain had the vision again of a bound Kadin being forced under the water until he could barely breathe, then pulled out at the last moment, gasping wildly, dripping with water and tears.

Inevitably, Xain became hard. Kadin's thrashing around was also causing the wounds to re-open and spill blood. Xain could not ignore the blood slowly falling down Kadin's naked body, mixing with the water from the stream, Kadin's gasping, desperate breathing or the pained look scrunched into his face.

A change began to occur to Xain. His mind became clouded and different urges scrambled for his attention.

Xain retrieved a cloth from his bag and began to run it over the wounds. He isn't gentle this time.

A particularly hard swipe over a slice on his chest jerks Kadin awake at last. He instinctually grabs at Xain's hand, halting him.

Taking a moment to understand his situation, Kadin brings himself back into focus, now that he's cooled down. He grimaces at the pain his body is in, but looks up to Xain, realizing he'd been helping him. He opens his mouth to thank him but cuts himself off, eyes widening.

Xain's physical appearance had drastically changed. His purple Porphyra mark, normally isolated to a single slash across his nose, now continued across his face and over his left eye, even up to his forehead. His hair was somehow darker and... messier, maybe more curly then straight. Kadin gulped at the sight of his dark, hungry eyes and slightly opened mouth, revealing extended and vicious looking canines.

"Xain...calm down... are you alright? It's okay, I can...take care of myself now... It's fine, you can leave." Kadin spoke slowly to the man above him, trying to lift himself up from the river and Xain's hold.

But Xain suddenly grabs his wrists, a sharp pain spiking through Kadin from the wounds on them. He can only stare in horror and Xain lifts his bleeding right arm up and licks across an open cut on the back side of his wrist.

Kadin jerks in pain and yells out for Xain to stop, but Xain continues to lick up the surrounding blood. Kadin realizes he is too physically weak to pull away or fight back at Xain, even if he wanted to. When the blood around the cut is gone, Xain's tongue cruelly dives into the cut itself, pushing it apart, seeking more.

Kadin yells and begins to panic. Yes, they both had theorized Xain's connection to vampirism. With his mark, they knew he had to be at least part vampire, despite his human aging. Plus Xain's elemental powers clearly proving him to have some demonic power in his blood. But now Xain had been exposed to blood for far too long. It had changed him, brought out his inner demonic tendencies and pushed him further from human to vampire.

"Oh gods...Xain, please. It's too late. Stop! Xain, can you still hear me? Xain! Stop! Snap out of it!" He pulls and pulls against Xain's clutch, lifting himself up and trying to move away from Xain. However, Xain follows his struggles, finally stoping licking and staring at Kadin with a vivid, predatory look.

He speaks at last, "Kadin. I'm still sane and perfectly in control."

Kadin pauses his struggles and stares disbelievingly at him.

Xain still holds his wrist firm, but takes a breath, closing his eyes. When he opens them again, he looks determinedly at Kadin. "Tell me what happened to you."

Kadin is taken aback. "What...?"

Xain grips his arm harder, pulling Kadin closer, "Tell me what happened to you in Cooper Prison."

Kadin struggles again to pull away, only serving to agitate his wounds and tire him out. He looks seriously into Xain's eyes. "Why?"

Then Kadin could see a slightly change in Xain's dark eyes. Maybe they brightened again, maybe his human self was still there.

"Because I care about you."

Kadin can see the real Xain inside the altered outer shell. He takes a deep breath and thinks hard. Perhaps, talking about it would maybe help in some way. Despite the bubbling emotions threatening to spill over, he looks away from Xain's eyes and speaks.

"Okay, I will."

Xain's claw-like grip on his bleeding wrist softens significantly and he lowers the hand into the water around them. Both man have a fine look of relief across their faces. As Xain continues to wash Kadin's body, Kadin begins his tale of capture and torture.

"It must have been about...a year and a half? I lost a lot of time there, but I believe that's how long ago my mission started."

Xain looked up from tending his wounds, "Mission?"

Kadin sighed and continued, "I work for an underground group called TRACE. We monitor supernatural activity in Kinterra and prepare for problems, should they arise."

Xain furrowed his eyebrows, "You mean like the destruction of hundreds of human villages under the Vampire Lord isn't a problem?"

Kadin glared at Xain.

Xain closed his mouth and nodded his head for Kadin to continue.

"TRACE is where I grew up. They trained me and I was sent out on my first mission about two years ago. I was with a group meant to infiltrate the Capitol and gather intel on the Vampire Lord and his movements." Kadin paused briefly, attempting to steel himself.

Xain continued to listen while swiping a cloth over any dirtied wounds.

"I was cocky. I wanted to do something more then just stay back and watch. I jumped in when I thought I had a chance and everything went to shit. We were outnumbered and outmatched with the vampires' strength. We were all captured... alive.

Each of us were brought before the Vampire Lord and given a choice: tell him everything about TRACE and join him as a vampire, or... suffer without death.

Of course, none of us gave in. Even I, who was young and fool-hearty, denied him."

Kadin looks off into the distance briefly. But then falters and grits his teeth.

"Then it started. Honestly it's hard to remember a lot of it... might be because I don't want to remember..." he stares at Xain.

Xain frowns and avoids his eye contact, instead jerking Kadin's now cleaned arm toward him and pulling bandages from his bag. Kadin hisses at the motion, but get's the message.

"I was tortured. We were all tortured. We were starved, then...tied down and forced to eat until we vomited...then forced to eat our vomit." Kadin blanched, slightly chocked up at the memory.

"We never had any clothes on, it was always cold and wet... We were strung up on walls and beaten...whipped... urinated on and humiliated by the...vampires..." He clenches his teeth, his words coming out faster and faster.

Xain begins to squirm and feel heated. He continues bandaging Kadin, becoming more hurried.

Kadin takes a breath and continues.

"None of us could sleep. No... they wouldn't let us. They'd put these metal spikes on our necks, any time our head would fall... oh gods...And my arm..." He lifts his newly bandaged arm up, glaring at it.

"They knew..they knew I was a swordsman. They focused on my right arm, knowing they were taking away my only strength, my only hope. Crushed, broken, twisted, cut, burned...once... they tied me down and forced my hand into a metal glove...then... then heated it...shit..."

Xain's heart was going wild. He heard Kadin's screams as they sliced his arm open. His twisted expression as they slowly heated the glove until his skin blistered. He finished bandaging his arm and quickly moved to pull Kadin from the stream's edge. Kadin allowed himself to be dragged back, clenching his teeth from either the pain or the memories.

"My fucking finger...they sawed it off. And it wasn't quick. I don't know how many days they spent at it...When it was finally off...they_ chewed_ on it in front of me...hhnnggnnn" Kadin made a groan deep in his throat.

Xain wondered whether it was from disgust or pain. Whatever it was did nothing to calm him down. He was hard, and he hoped Kadin wouldn't notice his state.

"Beaten with clubs made of metal. Used like training dummies for the vampires' powers. I think...that's when my hearing fell in my right ear. After that everything seems muffled slightly on that side. But honestly..." he looks briefly incredulous, "I should be lucky I can still walk... I watched most of my friends's ankle tendons be severed when they fought back. They were dragged around bleeding everywhere after that. My friends...everyone died one by one...everyone...but me..."

Kadin was clenching his teeth and squinting his eyes, in deep pain. Xain finished bandaging him, but made no attempt to re-clothe Kadin, instead quickly turning his back to him for fear of discovery.

"Wh-what about that mark... on your ch-chest? What was that?" Xain stammered out, trying not to sound to fearful.

Kadin remained silent, breathing heavily with his eyes closed. He unconsciously lifted a hand to his chest, where the brand was left on him. "It's the Vampire Lord's symbol. We all were given that first. Proof that no matter what happened after this... he'd always have left his mark on us. Claiming...ruining us, even if we survived."

Xain gasped but held his mouth shut tight. His pants were straining and it was becoming painful. He didn't want to risk touching himself, but with his mind still clouded with his vampiric lust, he doubted he'd last much longer...

Kadin must have noticed the sound however, "Xain...are...you alright?"

"Just keep going! Tell me everything...!" Xain looked over his shoulder angrily and shouted at Kadin, who look startled. His eyes must have reverted back to their dark, hungry form.

"I-I'm sorry...I..." he look flustered and looked away, clenching his fist and continued. "... not that we survived anyway... no...I was the only one left. I still don't..." He pauses again, breathing heavily in what Xain guesses to be an attempt to keep himself together. "I don't know WHY I was kept alive! Why...why did they... they make me choose. I had to choose to kill one of the three of us who were left. And fuck...how could I? _How could I?!_" Kadin yelled into the air, finally releasing tears.

Xain pulled up his shirt and bit it into his mouth to keep the noises down. He touched the bulge in the front of his pants and gasped again. But Kadin was too distraught to notice.

"He gave up...he smashed his own head into the wall over and over. Telling me I didn't have to make the choice now. When I looked into his eyes... I saw... relief... something I hadn't seen since everything started. But...the vampire said that because... I hadn't chosen, both of their lives were forfeit. My last remaining comrade was killed in front of me." Kadin now sobbed uncontrollably.

"And...they left them there...with those...relieved expressions on their pale faces for days and days. I don't know how I didn't kill myself then and there..." Tears streamed down Kadin's face as he fell from the emotional high. He made a brief glance toward Xain, only to find his back turned and shaking. He reached out an arm towards him and almost physically felt the heat radiating from his body.

Kadin was surprised and worried, but dared not touch him. He was still under the vampiric influence and had no idea what was going to set him off. He had to keep speaking.

"It was the worst after that...isolation." He spoke softer, rinsing his face in the cold river. "I blamed myself for their deaths...and I still do." He looked sadly over at Xain again.

Xain was hunched over and breathing quickly. A smell rose to Kadin's nose that he was vaguely familiar with. Xain was making small noises of what seemed like pain.

Kadin grew suspicious, but continued on... becoming more disturbed. "Looking back...even the isolation was worse then the humiliation...the... rape.." He spit out the word, gritting his teeth.

When Xain made a chocked sound and groaned slightly, Kadin leaned over and pulled Xain to face him.

He was met with an unexpected sight.

Xain's shirt was pulled up into his mouth, which was dripping saliva. His eyes were wide and pupils dilated. His pants were pulled slightly down and he was clutching his cock, which stood high and red in the night air. Even as Kadin stared horrified at him, he continued to run his hand quickly over it. Top to bottom and back, fingers moving deftly around, pleasuring himself. He continued to bore his dark, predatory eyes into Kadin's brown ones. Then Xain reaches out with his other hand and grasps Kadin's face, pulling them closer. Xain lets his shirt fall and pushes his mouth into Kadin's.

They are both heated and slightly sweaty, Kadin's face still slick with tears. Xain sucks and kisses Kadin's lips while Kadin stares shocked ahead. Xain slides his tongue along Kadin's mouth licking and spreading saliva everywhere. Kadin instinctually opens his mouth in response, giving Xain's tongue room to invade. The sliding of the muscle inside his mouth pulls a reaction from Kadin. And with his emotional high from recounting his torture, his mind fuzzes with unknown feelings. And without knowing how it started, Kadin is pushing, kissing him back. Xain lets himself go and touches his other hand to Kadin's face, pulling them closer together. Kadin is kissing around Xain's mouth, saliva dripping down their chins. He runs his tongue over Xain's canines and their tongues swirl and pushes together.

Kadin reaches down and suddenly grabs Xain's pleasure. Xain yells and withdraws quickly from Kadin's mouth. He holds his breath and stares at Kadin, worried.

Kadin tries to control his breathing and keep track of what is happening around him. Everything is going so fast.

"Have...have you been getting off to my...to me?" Kadin asks shakily, looking at Xain.

Xain glances away from Kadin's stare, even now slightly embarrassed, but with Kadin's firm hold on him, he cannot run away forever.

"Its...it's more... your... your scars..." He admits, looking back into Kadin's face.

Kadin thinks for a moment, then speaks again, "You must have...back then when I saw you..."

Xain continues, "I saw your body, it was the first time since the prison I had seen you naked...all your...wounds..." Xain's face visibly flushes again and his cock actually twitches in Kadin's hands.

Kadin looks surprised, nodding slightly. "And my blood... it's making it worse."

Xain looks desperately at him, "You have no fucking idea. Kadin..." He boldly leans in toward Kadin again, reaching out to touch his bandaged shoulder, getting the dark look in his eye again. "Your blood... yours is the first blood I've ever tasted...and I had no idea...what it could do to me..." removes his hand and touches his own chest, "How it would make me feel..." He stares at Kadin again, his cock once again twitching.

Kadin stares into the lust-hungry eyes of the man in front of him, gulping.

A vampire's lust. Set upon him. His blood, his pain, his scars... giving this man, his friend, ultimate pleasure...and somehow...he wasn't repulsed by it.

Certainly, he was afraid. But it also...turned him on as well.

He had come to know fear during his torture. Fear had been horrible and unwanted and unacceptable. But now he was feeling a side of fear he didn't mind. In fact, he was beginning to crave it. Maybe... it could make the other fear fade...

It was fear of what this vampire-human in front of him could do to him.

He tightened his grip on Xain's pleasure. Xain gasped again, then groaned and tilted his head down as Kadin drew his hand slowly up and down Xain's length, gaining speed.

The small, low sounds Xain was making was affecting Kadin as well, his concealed length twitching and hardening.

Xain tries to speak while Kadin pulls roughly at him, "I- hnnnggghhh, you're...you're not... stopping? You're...okay...aahhh...with...this...with...me? Nnnn..."

Kadin continues to pump Xain, who nows gleams wet with sweat, "I'm...tired. I'm tired of running away from this. You were right. Talking hurts a lot...but..." Kadin pauses and breathes for a moment, reaching out with his other hand to lift Xain's head up to stare at him, "I think it's helping me. I feel lighter...even now...with all these emotions..." He blushes and looks back down at his hand at work, furrowing his eyebrows.

Xain is ecstatic. Ignoring Kadin's grip he leaps at Kadin's seated form, pushing him over into the smooth stones piled around the stream. Kadin groans in pain, yelping slightly but his mouth is quickly covered by Xain's. Xain enthusiastically kisses and licks all around Kadin's face. Tasting slightly salty from Kadin's earlier tears.

Though enjoying the kissing, Kadin grabs hold of Xain's shoulders and pushes him back, returning a few of the kisses. Xain looks questioningly at Kadin's movements, appearance still vampiric despite the reversion back to his hyper, human personality.

Kadin looks concerned, "Xain, I don't know where this is going exactly, but could it be in a more comfortable place? My injures..." he trails off looking at Xain with an eyebrow raised.

Xain looks confused, then takes and breath, nodding. Without warning, he grabs onto Kadin's front like a hug, and lifts him up, slinging him over his shoulder as he had done before. Startled at Xain's inhuman strength, Kadin can only hiss in slight pain as he is carried away from the small stream. Xain soon lowers him down onto a softer patch of grass. As Kadin groans and collects himself from the trip, Xain reaches around and pulls the single blanket they've shared as well as Kadin's long coat from within his bag. He lays them out then looks at Kadin, as if for approval.

Kadin shakes his head and sighs, "Do you really think I'm in a decent shape for...this?" he looks questioningly at Xain.

Xain grits his teeth and gets a fowl, angry look on his face. He roughly grabs Kadin by the arm and pulls him to the blanket, pushing him down onto it, face up.

Kadin is frightened once again. But... he likes it. "Looks like I don't have a choice."

Xain shakes his head and then relaxes his angry face, looking softly down at him.

"I want to kiss your scars...all of them. Please?"

"You're asking me? In this situation, when you have so much control over me?" Kadin's own words caused a shiver to run down his spine.

"I'm still your friend." Xain said sadly, looking concernedly at the other.

Kadin nodded slowly then smiled, lifting a hand to the back of Xain's neck and pulling him down to his chest. "Go ahead."

Xain smiled against Kadin's skin, still sweaty and slightly warm from his fever. He kissed the Vampire Lord's brand over his heart, bringing his hand up to lightly trace it.

Kadin shivered again, most of the scars he could see on him had lost feeling around them, but the rest were vastly over-sensitized. He was finding out now just which ones still had feeling.

Xain had not been exaggerating when he asked to kiss all of them. He searched with his tongue and soft fingers gently over every part of Kadin's body. Licking, kissing and even biting at the wounds and scars. When he heard Kadin's breath falter or feel his length harden and twitch he'd pause at the spot and lather it with attention. Occasionally, he would sensually ask Kadin how he had gotten a particular scar, to which Kadin would try his best to answer.

He came across one short cut across the top of his hip. Xain pulled his underwear down and off to reach it, freeing Kadin's now hard erection.

"Hnnn...aahhh..." Kadin moaned as Xain slowly swiped his tongue across the light-colored mark.

Xain breathed hotly against the scar, speaking onto Kadin's skin, "Tell me how this was made." After he had spoken Xain began to trace his hand along Kadin's thigh, sliding back and forth, slowly approaching his crotch.

Kadin struggled a bit but responded slowly as he recalled, "It...it was...later...hhaaaaahh... a curved, small blade...it looks short but...it cut deep..."

Xain moaned aloud against the scar and licked it heavily again, then put his whole mouth over it, biting into the skin. At the same time his roaming hand finally reached Kadin's cock. He grabbed the sack that hung beneath it and massaged them.

"Aarrghhh...hhhnnn..." Kadin groaned in pain. He twisted his head and his free hands reached down to grab at Xain's messy hair.

Xain continued to bite until he broke the skin, then retracted his teeth and licked the wounds thoroughly. Some blood escaped and dribbled down Kadin's thigh. Xain moved his hand to catch it, then once it was covered in blood, he used the hand to grab onto Kadin's cock.

Kadin briefly spasmed, and chocked on his breath.

Xain continued licking a trail directly to his cock, now slightly covered in blood. He glanced up at Kadin's face, giving him a predatory look, then dove his mouth down on the length.

"Aaaahhhnnnn- hhhaaahh! Hah!" Kadin moaned loudly and gripped Xain's hair tighter as Xain went down on him. Licking and slurping the blood and pre-cum dripping from the top. Xain repositioned himself between Kadin's legs, putting his hands on his hips and dipping his head down and up. He briefly removed his mouth from Kadin's pleasure to lick the saliva falling off his lips, staring up at Kadin again, "I'm glad that this was not injured... and..." he eyebrows furrowed and an angry expression overtook his face, "Whatever defiling was done to this part of you... is now clean, okay?" He once again devoured Kadin's cock deep within his mouth, sucking harder them before.

Kadin could not stop shaking, nor could he control his breath. His shaking hands clenched and unclenched Xain's hair. His toes curled and tears leaked from his eyes. Xain was washing away the pain...the horrible memories with this pleasure he was giving him.

Xain sucked and pulled and his tongue lathered every inch of Kadin's cock. He was determined to clean it. When he felt it twitch in his mouth and Kadin make a particularly deep sound in his throat, he pulled off the length, leaving behind a long, thick strand of saliva. But he didn't get far before Kadin let go and pearl white liquid erupted from the tip. It fell onto Xain face and across his lips, then down around Kadin's lower abdomen.

Without missing a beat Xain licked it all up from his face and Kadin's stomach. While Kadin was recovering and trying to calm his shaking and beating heart, Xain continued down his legs, once again returning to attack his scars with kisses.

Xain touched Kadin's waist, then tilted him sideways, urging Kadin to flip backside up. He started at Kadin's face pointedly, almost asking permission. Kadin nodded breathlessly, impressed that Xain was still determined to find all his scars. He himself had no idea to what entent his back was scarred.

Once face-down with his head turned, Kadin relaxed. Xain was briefly hesitant, then smoothly began running his hands down his back. It was slightly ticklish, especially when Xain began to trace patterns across his skin. Kadin realized they must have been the scars.

Most were long and stretched from his shoulder blades all the way down to the end of his ribs, criss-crossing across his spine.

"It was a favorite of the vampires..." Kadin mumbled to Xain, "Chaining us up and whipping."

Xain moaned slightly and the next thing Kadin could feel was Xain's wet tongue sliding across the sensitive marks.

"Aaaahhh...hhnnnnnggghh..." Kadin moaned into the jacket beneath him. "It- ahhh...it was...slow and they spanned the distance...between hits...hhnnngg-! Just wh-when one would stop stinging... another hit came!" Kadin could hardly speak as Xain continued to lavish his scars.

"Kadin...what is...this one?" Xain spoke slowly and carefully as he traced another scar on his lower back, directly on top of his tail bone. Kadin thought, but could not remember what it was from. Closing his eyes and allowing himself to follow Xain's touches, he felt what it looked like.

"An... 'X'?" Xain whispered.

One that stretched horizontally across his lower back from side to side. Thick and dark red. The area around the mark burned when touched. Kadin hissed when Xain kissed directly in the center of it.

An...X. A mark...no...a brand.

Kadin gasped and started to cough and shake, tears running down his face.

Startled, Xain removed his hands and leaned over him, "Kadin? Kadin are you alright?"

Tears stream down his face as he turned his head to look at Xain.

"I remember it now...him. It was him..." He grit his teeth and closed his eyes. "He wasn't like the other vampires. He was...weak looking. But...fuck... he was wrong. So wrong... He was the one-!" Kadin looked startled again as the memories sparked back to life inside him. "It was him who thought of the worst tortures... oh gods... When they were all dead...he put me in this box... Tied up... I couldn't move, I couldn't sit or stand properly. He put a blindfold on me...and wrapped my ears...I couldn't see, I couldn't hear, only my screaming. I screamed so much...I think I screamed every name I ever knew. Anything I could think of. I felt my throat tear and I didn't care! I just wanted to hear something! Fuck-!" Kadin pulled his hands to his face, sobbing.

Xain stayed positioned above him, he reached out with his hands and pet his silver hair gently. He leaned over and rested atop Kadin's back whispering, "Kadin...Kadin it's alright... you're not there. He's gone. You're okay...you're okay..."

Kadin opened his blurry eyes, taking deep breaths. "The...X...on his throat. A purple X. It was him Xain...it's his..._mark_."

Xain suddenly glanced down at the scar across Kadin's lower back and fit the pieces together. It was another brand... that twisted vampire had branded him...

"Hhnngg-! Shit...!" Xain groaned and bit his lip, glaring at the scar.

"He would...carve that into me whenever...when he..." He growled out unintelligently. "He raped me over and over... He took this ugly knife and carved... he'd tie me to this pointed board, it hurt me so much... he'd cut me all over, then into my back. He'd just... push inside me...tear me...saying over and over that I...that I...was..his-! That'd I'd forever be his with this mark! And he made sure it would never go away!"

Xain's eyes snapped wide. He grit his teeth, bared and pointed. An anger rushed through him like he had never felt before. It made his blood rush and he felt on edge, like he'd explode any second. He lifted his arms and set them onto the top of Kadin's back, then clenched, digging his nails in.

Kadin yelled as Xain dragged his nails down, drawing lines of blood.

"Aarrghhh- Xain! Wait-! Hhnnggnn!" Kadin twisted, trying to grab hold of Xain's hands.

Xain removed his hands then began stripping himself. Kadin leaned up on his side to stare at Xain while Xain threw aside his clothing. Once naked, Xain pushed Kadin back down, touching the bleeding scrapes on his back, smearing the blood around everywhere. Then Xain leaned down and bit at the center of the mark, drawing even more blood. Kadin yelled and was in so much pain it was blinding, confusing him. He felt himself fall sideways and start a coughing fit. His head was spinning and Xain had stopped touching him. He could only hear Xain moaning and breathing heavily.

Finally when his head stopped spinning and his vision cleared he lifted up and looked at him.

Xain was on all fours, a pleasured expression on his face, one hand propping himself up, the other reaching behind him and forcing his fingers into himself.

Kadin stared shocked at the blood dripping from Xain's fingers working into himself. He was using the blood from Kadin's back... Some of the blood was also smeared across his lips, which were parted slightly and panting. The sight of Xain opening himself up and panting before Kadin jerked his own pleasure back to life. It was disturbing and he was frightened, but it felt amazing.

Xain clenched his teeth together in a growl as he added another finger, the blood dripping from him. His cock dropped between his legs, painfully erect and twitching. Kadin lifted up towards Xain and reached out to him, touching his face. Xain closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Then Kadin let his hand slip down and just barely touch Xain's pleasure.

Xain screamed and came without warning. His eyes burst open and he let his bloodied fingers fall from himself as he crumpled to the ground, limbs losing their control. Kadin looked relaxed and his breath was calming down from the emotions of the suppressed memories earlier. He touched Xain's hot face again, pushing the hairs from his forehead. Xain eyes opened and bored into Kadin's, and Kadin was surprised again by how fierce they looked. Xain shakily got back up onto all fours as Kadin fully turned his body upright towards him.

Around them the blanket was covered in blood and cum from both of their climaxes.

But Xain wasn't finished.

Xain crawled over Kadin, pushing his back down onto the ground and lifting his lower body above Kadin's. He ran his fingers over Kadin's hips and grabbed his hardening cock once again. The blood and cum that was still covering his hand smeared across Kadin's length.

Kadin fully realized what Xain intended to do. "X-xain...wait...this blood... it's not enough to..." Kadin's face was hot from the grip that Xain had on him. From what he knew Xain was about to do to him.

Xain seemed unaffected by Kadin's statement and eagerly lined his slick, bloodied hole up with the tip of Kadin's pleasure. "Kadin...you are mine."

With those words he pushed down, impaling himself onto Kadin's cock.

They both cried out. Pain and pleasure.

Xain gasped and continued to feed Kadin's cock into himself, pushing it inside while he lowered himself. Kadin could feel everything, every nerve was on fire. The scratches on his back burned, the wounds on his shoulder and body stung.

Finally Xain reached his max and he leaned backwards, hands falling to the sides to catch himself.

"Hhhgngnnn...oh gods...Ahhhnnnn! Kadin! Aahhhnnn..." Xain moaned, his head tilting toward the sky, mouth open wide.

The angle pulled and squeezed at Kadin's cock, still buried inside Xain. They were both gasping and panting. Kadin reached up and grabbed Xain's waist. He moved his arms up and down in a soothing motion, for as much as this hurt him, he knew Xain was suffering from the dry friction.

After more groans of pain from them both, Kadin took in a deep breath and lifted himself up suddenly. Xain fell back, nearly letting Kadin slip out, but as soon as Xain's back hit the ground, Kadin thrust forward deeply.

Xain screamed. Kadin growled and hissed as his back wounds pulled apart even more. Drops of blood rained down on Xain's body beneath him.

Kadin pushed Xain's legs up beside his shoulder and gripped his sides again. They needed more movement or they both would suffer.

Kadin began a rhythm of thrusting and Xain, after a few seconds, matched him.

"K-Kadin! Hhhnnnggg- you're- you're mine! Mine...!" Xain yelled, grabbing his arms tightly and trying to stare up at Kadin's face through their movements. "And I'm yours! Kadin! I'm yours! I am only yours...please-! Aaaaaannnnhhhh! Kadin! Kadin! Kadin is mine! Mine...!"

The words rung through Kadin and burned into him. Burning past all the scars on his body. Leaving him a new scar. Kadin couldn't speak. He hoped Xain could feel his approval, his agreement through his body's heavy movements.

"Kadin...Kadin...touch me...scratch me where he... hurt me where he hurt you...Kadin..." Xain spoke to Kadin, looking deadly serious, a fiery look in his eye.

Kadin's thrusts faltered in their rhythm slightly, he gripped Xain's sides harder, trying to understand what Xain wanted. If he knew what he was saying.

"Share it with me Kadin...please..." Xain begged, closing his eyes and scrunching his face, he tilted his head to the side. Inside, Xain tightened immensely around Kadin's cock. And Kadin's cock responded, swelling and leaking inside.

Kadin realized this was his chance. He was the one in control now. He had control. There was no bad fear. It was only the fear of Xain, or more... for Xain. He grit his teeth and responded.

"Xain...yes...hhgnnnnhh... yes Xain...you...are...mine-!"

Xain's body arched as Kadin thrust deeply within him, hitting the small point inside that electrified Xain's body. He reach to Xain's arms and pulled them violently. In his mind, Kadin mimicked what he remembered he had felt during his torture. He squeezed his arms so hard it bruised and caused Xain to cry out. He dug in his nails and squeezed. Xain screamed, but it was in pleasure.

He bent down and bit at Xain's chest, dragging his teeth across his skin, sharply biting his nipples. The blood tasted coppery and strange but Kadin ignored it. He sucked hard against Xain's throat and bit his jaw.

Suddenly he pulled out then flipped Xain over, Xain jerking around in shock. Xain was on his hands and knees with Kadin leaning above him. He pushed into the small of Xain's back hard and forced Xain's upper body down while keep his back end up. He used another hand to grab one of Xain's butt cheeks, pulling it apart. He slammed back into Xain's still bloody hole.

Xain screamed again, now sobbing and gasping for breath.

Kadin slammed into him over and over. He grabbed his hair and pulled it back, causing Xain to hiss in pain, his neck bending. He leaned to Xain's head and whispered into his ear. Telling Xain everything he was doing in intense detail. Xain's mouth was open wide panting, his canines long and sharp. He tried to look sideways at Kadin, but couldn't from the angle. He moaned and moaned.

Finally Kadin took his hands and moved them to Xain's back. He dug long scratches criss-crossing his back, mimicking the whip scars on his own body. Xain was shaking and losing himself slowly, making near inhuman sounds.

Kadin leaned over and bit hard into Xain's shoulder, tearing the skin violently. Then he reached to the lower part of Xain's back and scraped over and over in the pattern of his branded 'X' into Xain.

Kadin began a chant of "Mine, mine, mine." As he tore open Xain's back.

Blood ran down Xain's sides, some coming to drip onto his abandon, and throbbing cock. It was too much. He jerked uncontrollably as a shock ran down his spine, stinging the wounds on his back, and he came with a long scream.

With Xain's body clenching him tightly, and the sight of Xain's bloodied back, Kadin let himself go, thrusting faster and faster.

Xain shared his wounds. They had the same wounds, but this time...Kadin had made them. Kadin was in control. Kadin was the one scarring. The memories inside him were pushed away, filled with pleasure instead. Filled with Xain.

At last, he came inside Xain, releasing the bloody hold on his back and leaning over him, clutching him tightly to his chest. Their blood mixed together. Kadin pulled out, letting his seed and blood drip from within Xain. He pulled them to the side, both panting and dizzy. Xain lay on his side, arms out in front of him, eyes closed with tears still slowly leaking from them. Neither of them moved for a while.

Then Xain lifted his aching body up and turned toward the lying Kadin, looking over his body with a serious expression. Kadin, dizzy from blood loss and the emotional high, could barely read his expressions and movements. He even began to fade out.

The next thing he knew he was back in the stream and Xain was pouring water over his head. He grabbed Xain's hands when his face was covered with water. He coughed and jerked.

Xain looked shocked and then apologetic.

Finally Kadin was able to look at him straight. Xain's appearance had returned to normal.

"You're back." Kadin muttered, looking relieved and letting Xain's hand go to touch his face.

"I told you... I was in control... I never left." Xain tilted his head sideways and smiled at him. Dried blood caked his face, and when Kadin looked down at his body, it too was still covered in blood and cum.

He scooped up some of the water into his two hands and lifted it above Xain. He let it go, watching it spread over Xain's scrunched-up face and body. He shivered as the cold water fell around him. But didn't say anything.

They continued cleaning each other and Kadin even stood up to see Xain's back. He was surprised to see that the scratches were actually already healing, including the 'X' on his lower back. Xain must have noticed something because he looked off into the night with a sad expression.

"It seems my vampire healing won't allow the wounds to stay, huh? I'm..." he faded off, looking upset.

Kadin's eyebrows raised and he hugged Xain from the behind, putting his face near Xain's.

"Xain... my intent was never to scar you like I had been. I was just gaining control of what I had been put through. And it worked. And...thank you." Kadin smiled and turned his head sideways to kiss Xain's cheek.

Xain turned himself around and kissed Kadin back on the lips. It was smooth but still passionate and filled with emotions. Then Xain fell into Kadin's lap, running his arms over his shoulders in a hug.

Kadin hissed a bit as Xain's hands strayed onto his wounds, but sighed into it, wrapping his arms around Xain's waist in return.

"Thank you so much Xain...I didn't know I could ever feel this happy again." Kadin smiled, pushing his face into Xain's shoulder.

Xain smiled softly in return, "Kadin..." his eyes suddenly snapped open. Unknown to Kadin, Xain's face twisted into a wicked smile, eyes wide, staring into the darkness around them. He spoke slowly.

"I'm going to protect you Kadin. You are mine and... all your scars belong to me now." His eyes were dark and slitted. His canines sharp and extended. His expression was deadly and viciously happy.

Kadin smiled and pulled him closer, completely unaware of the violent and twisted meaning behind Xain's words.

"Thank you for sharing this burden with me Xain. I love you too."


End file.
